


| Lo que más quiero, eso eres. | What I want the most, that's what you are.

by HolidayHelen



Series: | Love is for the weak, and suddenly I'm the weakest man on earth | [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, I guess???, i know i said a week and it took like 2, im sorry, its happening guys, very fast i know, you could say???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayHelen/pseuds/HolidayHelen
Summary: In wich Daisy asks Robbie out on a date.That's it guys. Please enjoy.This can be read as a standalone too.





	| Lo que más quiero, eso eres. | What I want the most, that's what you are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 6 months after the first fic. So lets say |Eres| happenned sometime in March, well this one is set on September.  
> The great @fierysky beta read this for me and reminded me to upload this, so thank you very very much!

_ “Go out with me.”  _

 

“We’re already out,” he answers automatically with a goofy grin. Daisy sighs and gives him a light smack on the arm. He chuckles.

 

“No, you ass. I meant like...a date,” she pauses and looks out the window. She’s glad it's dark outside or else the blush creeping up her face would be more noticeable. “A  _ date _ -date _ ,”  _ she continues, quietly. Robbie chokes.

 

_ “What?!”  _ He quickly pulls the Charger over and gapes at her, their destination forgotten, while Daisy looks apprehensive. 

 

“Don't make me repeat myself,” she sighs, turning to him. Their eyes connect and she smiles sadly at him as his gaze darts to her lips.  “It’s been two years now…and I think…no,” She shakes her head decisively. “ _ I know  _ I want to try this. Us.” Gesturing towards him, she quirked a smile. “You and me; me and you...what do you say?” She ends with a nervous laugh, her eyes searching his face for a reaction.   _ Anything. _

 

And though it's only been a few moments since Daisy spilled her emotions, it feels painfully longer because Robbie is  _ staring  _ at her with an unreadable expression. She’s used to him spacing out under normal circumstances, but not  _ now _ when she’s poured out her heart to him. 

 

_ Oh god,  _ she thinks,  _ I’ve ruined it.  _ Robbie is still silent and she looks out the window as she feels a prickle at the back of her eyes.   _ A perfectly good friendship and I’ve ruined it.  _

 

She starts thinking of something,  _ anything _ she could say to change the topic or smooth things over when he quickly spoke.

 

_ “I’mreallygoodatcooking.” _

 

Surprised, Daisy turns back to him, deciphering his muttered words. He’s looking away from her, and as Daisy gazes at his parted lips, she wonders how his kisses would taste. She’s been wondering about that a lot recently. She’s been wondering about a lot of things, actually.

 

_ I know you are,  _ she wants to tease him, because the last time their conversation was this  serious, they were trying to kill each other. But it’s been two years, and they’re long past that dark period.

 

Suddenly, he gazes at her intently, and as their eyes connect, she trembles. 

 

“Tomorrow. My place,” he doesn’t break eye contact but he does hesitate for a moment. “I’ll make dinner.”

 

She wants to scream  _ yes _ , but she can’t find her voice, so she nods instead. 

 

“And this time it’ll be a real date, I swear.” He says with a glint of hope in his eyes. 

 

And it's only when she can feel his breathing on her own lips that she realizes they’ve been leaning in all this time. She looks down at his lips only to find Robbie doing the same. And for the first time in years, she feels something she thought she was way too mature for; butterflies in her stomach.

 

_ I’m doing it.  _ She thinks. Only a couple more centimeters and their lips would touch.  _ There no way I'm not doing it!  _

 

She takes a big breath and prepares herself to lean even more. 

 

They separate with a loud yelp and both Robbie and Daisy stop themselves from cursing out loud. She quickly looks for her cellphone while Robbie turns the car back on. Daisy sighs tiredly when she gets a hold of her cell. 

 

It’s a phone call from Jemma.Daisy wonders if this is how Jemma felt when she used to do the same to her and Fitz back on their first dates. 

 

Daisy gives Robbie one last glance. He seems relaxed and there's a small smile hanging on his lips. She takes another big breath and answers the phone call.

 

“Hello?” The car begins to take speed and Daisy finds comfort in it.

 

_ “Where are you?!”  _ Jemma’s voice booms through the phone. Daisy tries not so scowl to obviously at both Jemma’s voice and the phone. “ _ The quinjet has been stationed for more than the allowed time. We thought you were in danger!”  _ She instantly smiles at Jemma’s motherly tone of voice.

 

Daisy looks up to Robbie enter the highway that leads to the pick up zone. “I-I’m with Robbie.” She answers as if Robbie’s were a “Free pass” card. (Which, in a way, it is.)

 

She feels a nice pressure on her left hand. She looks down to see Robbie’s hand around her’s. Her cheeks immediately go red.  _ holy shit. Holy shit. Holy Shit!  _

 

She can hear Jemma talking about how _ ‘a warning would've been nice!’  _ But her eyes, her mind and specially her body can't concentrate on any other thing isn't Robbie Reyes holding her hand.

 

Robbie gives her hand a small squeeze and it gives her strength to find her voice. Jemma is still talking but Daisy doesn't bother to understand her. Not now at least. 

Because right now, right there, all Daisy can- _ wants  _ to think about is Robbie holding her hand. 


End file.
